Long Under Tree
by Caspian55
Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas ‘long under tree’.
1. Confined

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Caspian 55

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache.

Legolas scuffed the ends of his little boots on the pristine white of the marble floor in his fathers study. "Please Ada? Please, can't I go outside for a little while?" He pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out just enough that it wouldn't be considered outright petulance.

"No my little greenleaf," Thranduil sighed, not looking up from the large volumes on his desk. "there is no one to watch you, you are the son of a King and you are in danger because of that." Thranduil caught the look of despair on his sons face, he had only ever forced Legolas to stay inside when he was being punished.

Elrond was coming for a visit and was due to arrive with his twin sons in less than two days. Because of this his staff was consumed with preparations for the Lord's arrival, young Legolas had not been able to walk in the sun or swing from a tree's willing bough for two days now and was growing increasingly restless.

Thranduil had explained to his son over and over again why he could not go into the forest alone and why everyone was too busy to play with him. The bad blood between he and Elrond was hopefully going to be put aside, Mirkwood needed the Rivendale Lord's support as the spiders continued to invade her great forests. Thranduil planned to make the arrival and visit something memorable for his own kingdom as well as for the Rivendale elfs.

"Legolas, come here." Thranduil said gently, looking up from his work and waving the sullen boy over.

Legolas quickly ran over, happy his father was paying attention to him at least, he knew he had been annoying with all of his pleading, but he couldn't seem to help himself. As soon as his baby came within reach Thranduil grabbed him and threw him lightly in the air eliciting a giggle from his charge before settling the little elf on his lap and cuddling him to his chest. Thranduil could be a stern father at times but his love for Legolas new no end.

"Why don't you look at your picture books Las'?" Thranduil mumbled into the elflings downy hair.

"I'm bored. We can go outside, father, you would like that! You wouldn't have to stay in this stuffy old room anymore" Legolas peered up at him wrinkling his nose.

The King chuckled. "I know your tactics Legolas, I would love to take you out, but I am very busy and you have a way of turning meager minutes of play into hours, I would never finish my work."

Thranduil tried valiantly to hide his smile as Legolas made himself boneless, slinking out of his grasp and melting onto the floor in a mock faint.

"Oh no! What has become of my son!" Thranduil exclaimed overdaramatically standing over his elfling who had flattened himself with his back to the floor and his arms stretched out wide.

"I am fading Ada." Legolas hoarsely whispered.

"Well I can't have that! What would my subjects think if I let their prince fade on my study floor? I suppose I will have to take you to the healers!" Thranduil could no longer contain his mirth as Legolas scrambled to his feet blushing. "I feel much better suddenly Ada."

"I thought you might." The King smirked, turning back to his work with a smile on his face.

"Well...I'm going by myself anyway!" Legolas blurted, testing his fathers reaction.

Thranduil jerked, Legolas had never challenged him before, he was at a loss for a moment until he decided what must be done.

The King rose from his desk and walked quickly over to his small son, towering over him. "Legolas! I said no! It is dangerous, you will stay inside and learn to be patient." Thranduil grasped the small arm tightly. " You are never to talk back to me little one." Turning him to the side Thranduil gave Legolas a light smack on his backside.

The sting of hurt fealings was more powerful than any smack, he peered up at his father through his tears. 'Does he still love me' Legolas wondered. He had never been naughty like that, he didn't know why he said that to his father. It wasn't as though he had never been spanked before, but he had never seen that look in his fathers eyes. It looked almost like fear. But fathers didn't get afraid did they?

I'm sorry Ada." Legolas said with an audible tremble in his voice.

He stared straight ahead at his father's robes. He wanted to bury his face in them, he wanted his father to hold him so he could know for sure that he was still loved. BeforeThranduil thought to reach out for him, Legolas bolted, running for his chamber.

Thranduil cringed, he was still in a daze. The King's mind had raced ahead years in a matter of minutes. He saw Legolas as a tall elf challenging him, what would he do then? When his son was no longer an elfling how would he persuade him to stay out of danger? Thranduil returned to his desk still worrying over the child as he looked over the many scrolls in front of him.

Legolas stood in front of his window in his room, sulking. What was so dangerous? He was almost a big elf, not a baby after all! The sun was shining brightly and the breeze was cool, the forest looked so peaceful, surely no harm would come of just a little walk.

'I could come back before anyone missed me.' Legolas reasoned. 'Would anyone miss me?' A shadow of a frown fell across his fair face.

He was feeling reckless, his heart thudded hard in his chest. He had disobeyed before, but never like this. He had been told many times how wrong it was to go outside the palace by himself, and especially the woods! Big elves rarely went into the woods by themselves, let alone little princes. He had made up his mind though so without further consideration he threw a leg over his window sill.

TBC 


	2. Into the Wild Green Yonder

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Legolas stretched his arm as far he could trying to reach the tree closest to his window. His fingertips brushed against the bark lightly. 'Too short.' He frowned. If he were in any other position he could have easily leapt into the trees waiting branches. As it was the tree grew nearly around the corner of his chambers a few of its branches had grown toward his window very close to the side of the stone wall.

"Please...please." Legolas grunted as he stretched out to the tree getting on his toes and leaning his whole body toward the thickest branch.

The tree used the wind to force it's branches closer to the little elf. Grasping the branch with both of this hands, Legolas let his feet leave the window sill. He climbed towards the trunk laughing joyfully as the tree caressed his face with it's leaves. Hugging the trunk tightly in his little hands, Legolas inhaled the fragrance he had missed so much, green and sweet, the perfume of the forest absorbing into his skin.

The tree fluttered its branches cradling the little elfling. "Thank you, friend." Legolas whispered patting the trunk before scooting down the tree. Perhaps the tree wouldn't have been so helpful had it known how naughty he was being he thought as he skipped for the woods.

Legolas scrambled from one tree to another, such was his joy at escaping the palace that had served as his prison. He hopped from tree branch to tree branch playing with the squirrels and hanging upside down. Leaves cluttered is golden hair and dirt smudged his rosy cheeks as he hurredly took everything in as though these were his last moments of freedom.

The forest seemed to sing with his elation. 'There is no danger here.' Legolas decided. 'Why would Ada not let me play long ago, he is mean!' he ended the thought kicking his little boot roughly against the nearest tree. The tree responded in kind by thumping him on the head with it's branch. Legolas clutched his head. The tree had not been rough but the mild pain and guilt from his own action caused him to sob and run off before the tree could offer an apple to cheer him.

Legolas didn't look where he was going he just ran ahead, deeper into the forest only looking at the ground eyes clouded with tears. He was being so naughty today! He had never felt so happy and so bad at the same time before. Happy to be in the forest and bad that he was being so disobedient. 'It is not fair!' Legolas sniffled to himself, 'Why must I feel badly, ada never lets me do anything!'

By the time he took his eyes from his feet he realized that it had suddenly grown dark. 'The day cannot be gone so quickly!' Legolas thought desperately and wiped at his gruby face smearing the tear tracks. Looking up he saw that a fog had fallen into the trees, it was very heavy and sun had nearly disappeared in it. It frightened him. The woods looked very different when sun was not shining through leaves.

'I have to get back before someone misses me.' He reasoned, even though he knew it was because he was scared. 'Which way is home!' He suddenly panicked, he had not been looking when he ran and all of the trees here were strangers to him.

'I should climb a tree and then I can see where home is, I shall have to find a very tall tree that escapes this fog.'

Thranduil had once told him that fog was a fallen cloud. Legolas thought that it must be very sad for the cloud, to be so far from the sky and all alonewithout the other clouds. Thranduil had laughed at this. "Clouds don't have feelings little one." He had said. Well, if they did have feelings Legolas would have understood exactly how they felt! Legolas spotted what he thought must be a very tall tree and started to climb.

It was not easy to climb this tree he discovered, the branched were gnarled , far apart and the tree offered him no assistance in getting up. He was getting closer to the fog, it was very thick he saw. It seemed to touch the trees in an odd way. Finally he was close enough to feel it.

It was strange fog indeed! when he touched it, it stuck to his fingers. 'I thought clouds would feel different.' Legolas pondered as he tried to poke a hand through the sticky stuff. His hand stuck. The more he struggled, the more he became trapped in the strange cloud. Using his other hand Legolas tried to free himself. He managed to tear a small hole in the 'cloud' and free his hand just enough to crawl through the hole so he could yank from the other side. Unfortunately the sticky white stuff entangled him around his middle on the way and only made his situation worse.

"Release me cloud!" Legolas comanded in the most princely voice he could muster. The cloud did not release him. 'Ada could make this could mind!' he thought and Legolas knew, he knew because everytime his ada commanded the ground shook, he could feel the rumbling under his feet. Of course he felt that rumbling when he had dropped that book on his ada's toe as well.

All of his struggling had awakened the spider in whose web Legolas was ensnared. Imagine her delight when she discovered that is was not her usual catch of a bird, but a little elf in her nest. Legolas stopped his struggles when he heard a low his beside him.

TBC 


	3. Baby Mine

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Caspian55

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Please Review if you like it:)

Thranduil sighed, As dedicated as he was to his work, even Kings get bored. He considered a break. He had put in a lot of work today, perhaps he could take a walk in the garden.

Smiling to himself he made up his mind to take Legolas out with him. He knew that Legolas would make his break more like a holiday but he couldn't hold back a chuckle when he thought of how excited his little greenleaf would be.

Settled in his decision, Thranduil stood up and stretched before heading to his son's room.

Thranduil tapped on the door before opening it wide. " 'Las! It's Ada, what say we go for a walk outside!" He said excitedly clapping his hands together beforehe realized that his son was not in sight.

Frowning he scanned the room. Empty.

Then he noticed little boots poking out from under the bed. "Legolas are you hiding?" Thranduil called out as he snuck to the bed.

'Perhaps he is angry with me for punishing him.' he thought. "Legolas, don't you wish to go outside with me?" Thranduil asked, frustrated at the timidness in his voice. 'Alas to be so undone by a meer elfling.'

Getting on his hands and knees, he grabbed the little boot and was surprised to find it not attached to his son.

Feeling very foolish in his fine robes on the floor, Thranduil's face pinked. He got up brushing and smoothing his robes as if it would replace his dignity. He was walking to the tapestry covered doorway when a gust of wind blew in a torrent of leaves. Deciding that the room was dirty enough without nature adding to the mess, he went to close the window.

There on the windowsill perfectly imprinted in the dirt were two little boot prints. 'Surely Legolas did not hop out the window.' Thranduil thought laughing lightly to himself. ' Besides, he would not disobey me.' he thought asuredly.

Leaning out the window he spotted the tree that had unwittingly helped his son escape. "He wouldn't have." Thranduil said outloud as if to convince himself.

There was a sound in the distance carried on the wind to his sensitive ears. Very faintly in the distance...yes he knew that sound, it was his son calling for him. The cry seemed to fill his ears now, there was panic in his child's voice.

Terror seized Thranduils heart, he knew where that cry was coming from!

Legolas turned to where he heard the vicious hissing sound, he hadn't heard anything like that before. The spider stood poised to strike beside him. Never had he imagined something so hideous and so frightening as that spider!

All of the color drained from his face and his struggles were forgotten as he became paralyzed with fear. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to scream. Finally gulping air into his tight chest he was able to let out a piercing wail. "Adar! Adar help me!"

A wave of ice cold hit him as he panicked, The spiders fangs were dripping with venom and the hissing rang in his ears. "Ada where are you!" He called desperately. The fear was too much for him, he felt very dizzy.

Legolas turned and gave an open mouthed gasp as he was confronted with multiple eyes all staring at him. Terror reflected back to him in the spiders gleaming eyes. Legolas felt his contiousness slip from him and his head came to rest weakly on his chest.

Thranduil dashed from his childs room as if a fire breathing dragon was chasing after him! Down long stair cases, and through echoing halls as silently and swiftly as only an elf can until he reached his stables. "Legolas is in the spiders nest!" He gasped, out of breath and trembling.

The guards in the paddock startled as their King threw himself on the nearest steed not caring whose mount it was as long as it had legs and could take him to his son. He turned to them with more of a pleading look than a command before they had even the time to process the information. Grabbing a sword on his way he tore out of the stables and headed for the darkest region of Mirkwood

As quickly as they could the guards armed themselves and mounted their stallions taking after their King who had already departed. The six guards had to hurry to keep up with him.

'Please let me not be too late!' he prayed silently. His heart had never been in his throat in such a way before. He had faced terrible battles and daunting tasks that befall a King, but never had he felt so desperate as he did at this moment.

The spider recoiled her fangs. No use wasting precious venom to subdue pray that was already defeated. Perhaps she would need it for a wild bird, but not this pathetic creature.

She had just feasted on a great falcon the day before and was satisfied. Wanting to save this morsel for later the spider made quick work of wrapping Legolas up in a sticky tight package, dragging his body to an open space not littered with the remnants of her recent pray and left to tend to her babies.

It didn't take long for Legolas to come around. He was confused at first, he felt very warm and he couldn't move his arms but a little. It was hard to see, but the spider had not wrapped his face so much so he knew he was still in the forest.

Whimpering he remembered the spider. He had heard his father talk about the spiders before with the other big elves but he didn't pay much attention, adults were boring, always talking on and on forever when there were so many things more fun to do.

He wiggled and wiggled, but his arms seemed glued to his sides and he could not even sit up. He tried to yell even though his chest was very tight. "ADA! Ada come get me!" He pleaded.

'My Ada can't hear me, I have wandered too far from home, the spider will eat me.' Legolas thought, tears streaming from his wide eyes. 'If only he would come I would never be naughty again.'

Luckily Thranduil knew where his sons screams had come from and it was not as far from his palace as he wished it were. Galloping at top speed he reached the area swiftly but to his rapidly beating heart it could not be fast enough.

He steadied his horse and the six guards halted behind him. Thranduil dismounted and drew his sword. "Legolas!" His voice was shrill and commanding "Where are you my son?"

Legolas' heart swelled, his Ada was close by, he would save him, no spiders would eat him with his Ada there! "ADAR! Ada help me I am stuck in white stuff!" Legolas said once more trying to twist free and then laying back with a puff of spent air.

Thranduil let out a breath at hearing his child's voice. "I'm coming to get you my son, keep talking to me until I find you!"

Thranduil had told the guards not to attack unless it was absolutely necessary, there would be other times to fight the spiders, for now he just wanted to get his son out of this place and into his arms.

They could feel spiders watching them but they stayed still as their King followed the prince's tearful voice.

Thranduil climbed the tree closest to his son, grunting all the way as it had been ages since he had done such a thing. When he reached the web Thranduil sliced an opening gently. He did not wish to draw the owners attention as the spiders were not known so much for their hearing as the sensations under their hairy legs

That was a good thing with legolas calling for him at the top of his lungs.

Crawling through the hole he immediately saw Legolas' little body and crawled to it, the thick web strong enough to hold a hundred elves.

Legolas beamed at his father as Thranduil gently cut away the web. "I knew you would come Ada, I knew it!" He declared, looking at his father through adoring eyes.

Sweat dripped from Thranduil's brow and he wiped it away with a shaking hand. "Hush my son, I am here. Although you may not be so glad I have come when we get home as I plan to teach you quite a lesson." The King had to gulp through his releaf that for the moment his baby was alright. Legolas knew he was in big trouble but at the moment it didn't matter, all he wanted was to go home with his father and never see another spider again!

Once he was free of the web, Thranduil delicately lifted his son into his arms and crawled back to the hole he had made, holding Legolas to his chest with one arm. Descending the tree as carefully and quietly as he could he set Legolas on his feet and tugged him to where the guards were watching them intently.

Thranduil grabbed Legolas about the arms and all but tossed him onto his horse before mounting behind him. The little prince kept his eyes down and away from the guard's stares as they began to ride gingerly out of the dark part of the woods.

'Ada is so mad at me, I have never seen him so mad!' Legolas thought as he felt Thranduil tremble with rage behind him. In truth, the King shook with fear over what could have happened.

Never in his long life had Tranduil been so afraid, he had not known fear when his wife passed into Mandos' Halls only sadness, Legolas had been the only thing to keep him from fading himself through that pain. Things could have been very different, if Legolas had been taken from him now he knew that he would not have been able to carry on. His kingdom would fall to ruin.

His son hadn't ever disobeyed him so recklessly! Surely the spider had frightened the little elfling enough that he would never go into the woods unattended again Thranduil surmised, But what of the other dangers Thranduil had warned him of? Must his son learn them all the hard way? No! He couldn't risk loosing his only child that way. Legolas must fear him! Fear what his disobedience would bring so that he wouldn't think to try and ignore his father's warnings.

When the sun hit their faces, the small party visibly relaxed. Thranduil tensed even more if that was possible, what he planned to do was almost as difficult as what he had just done, except this time any harm brought to Legolas would be by his own hand.

When they reached the stables Thranduil gave his appreciation to the guards, bowing to them in great thanks before grabbling Legolas' arm and trudging toward the palace. Legolas glanced up to catch the sympathetic smiles on a few of the men before he was hauled away.

The fear in the kings heart swallowed him, fear wouldn't help him now, he must be strong for Legolas he thought as he thrust aside the tapastry door to his chambers and shoved Legolas in.

Legolas cowered from his father. 'Why do I have to be such a bad boy?'He thought wringing his hands. 'Father must hate me, see how he cannot even look at me?' Thranduil couldn't look at his son, 'I love him so much, all I want to do is hold him and never let go, how can I strike him?'

"Legolas! You stand in that corner until I come back!" Thranduil bellowed pointing to a far corner of the room. Legolas gave him a tearful look, his lower lip trembling, before ducking his head and shuffling to the corner nose to the wall.

Thranduil pushed back the tapestry leaving the room and got no further than a few feet before slumping against the wall cradling his face in his hands. 'You cannot be weak... you cannot be!' He commanded himself. It took him several minutes to calm his beating heart and settle his nerves.

Taking a deep breath and swiping at his eyes, Thranduil came back to the room and looked over at the tembling back of an elfling in the corner. Taking off his sword he slipped the sheath from the leather and laid the weapon on his wardrobe. Legolas looked over his shoulder and watched wide eyed as his father turned to him and doubled the thick belt.

Legolas' mouth dropped open. "I...I'm sssory adar." He stammered.

The soft voice stilled the King for a moment before Thranduil walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Calling his son over Thranduil was surprised at how quickly his elfling came to him. Little hands rested on his knees and tear filled blue eyes gaped into his. Thranduil tried to swallow past the boulder growing in his throat.

"Legolas, why are you being punished?" Thranduil asked after clearing his throat from the fog of remorse.

Legolas suddenly wished that the spider had stung him, at least the pain would be swift and he would not have to listen to the disappointment in his fathers voice. " B because I...because I'm bbaad!" Came the sobbed reply.

Thranduil swallowed hard. "No, no my son you are not bad, what you did was very bad though. You must always listen to me and do as I say, do you understand me?"

"Y..yes a..ada! I will be g...good. Please do not hh...hate me anymore Ada!" The elfling gasped out.

Thranduil's mind throbbed. He tossed aside the belt as if it had bitten him and stilled himself. "Legolas I love you! You are my life! I love you so much my son, I would not be able to continue in this world without you." Tears fell from Thranduils eyes as he lifted his son into his arms.

" Y..you still l...llove me adar? Ev...ven after I was so bbad?" Legolas asked him peering up through dark wet lashes.

"Of course I do! Nothing could ever change that! EVER!" Thranduil nearly shouted.

Legolas buried his head in his fathers robes and continued to cry. 'he still loves me!' His heart sang.

"What if I hadn't heard your cries my son? Do you know what would have happened? When I tell you you cannot do something it is not because I want to spoil your fun, it is because I know of dangers you do not!" Thranduil gritted out through his growing tears. 'It will be my love for him that will make him obey not his fear of me' He decided clutching the child to his chest.

Thranduil hugged his son as tightly as he could. "You are a good boy Legolas, even good elves make mistakes sometimes. There is no mistake so big that I would not forgive. I only want you to obey me so that I can keep you from all of the bad things that are in the world."

Legolas snuggled deeper into his fathers robes. "If there is ever a temptation to do something I have told you not to do, you can talk to me about it little one. I promise I could never ever hate you."

Yawning, Legolas nodded his head against Thranduils chest. "Come, I think you should take a nap before dinner don't you?" Thranduil jostled his sleepy son. Legolas just nodded and clutched him tighter.

Legolas rested his head in the space where his ada's neck and shoulder met and continued to cry quietly. He had never had such a busy day and he never wanted to have one again!

Thranduil carried him to his own room holding him tightly as though he would fly away. Thranduil tenderly wiped the tears from his sons face marveling at the sweetness in his eyes before undressing him and pulling a short sleeping tunic over his golden head.

Laying him on his stomach on the little bed the King tucked a lock of hair behind his elflings ear and kissed him as his child's eyes fluttered closed. Sitting down on the bed Thranduil ran his finders through silky gold strands tucking it behind a little pointed ear before kissing the elflings warm forhead and getting up.

Thranduil was almost out the door before he heard a little voice.

"What was that my son?" Thranduil asked.

"Could you say it again ada?" Legolas said drowsily.

Thranduil thought for a moment. "I love you Legolas."

His Greenleaf smiled before drifting to sleep.

TBC


	4. Visitors

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thranduil tossed another robe onto the bed, morning had come too soon for the Mirkwood King. Startling awake as the morning bell broke the silence outside of his chambers, he woke to Legolas' toes pressed into his cheek, all of his soft sheets stolen and wound tightly around his son's small body.

Much to the King's chagrin the elfling had taken to sleeping with him since the episode with the spider. Thrandul could understand his fear and attachment, but sharing his bed with the elfling had been a painful experience. It was as if Legolas had timed his thrashing about perfectly for whenever Thranduil had begun to fall asleep he recieved a swift kick to his kidney.

Now he was frantically trying to decide what robe made him look most regal. Legolas escaped from under the last robe that had been hurled over him.

"I like this one Ada, the blue flowers are pretty!" Legolas exclaimed.

Thranduil decided he was definitely not wearing the 'pretty' one.

"Yay! I can't wait till the elflings get here Ada, I want to show them my favorite tree!" Legolas said while jumping on the bed.

"Legolas...I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you, but while Elrond's sons have not yet reached their majority...they are much older than you. They may not wish to play with you." Thranduil said gently.

When Legolas had asked him about who was coming he had, in his haste to prepare for the visit, replied 'Elrond and two of his elflings'. He hadn't given it much thought at the time, but in his kingdom there were no elflings Legolas' age, he had only once played with some elflings from Lorien. The King was still subjugated to the same tales about the fun Legolas had experienced in their company. Elflings were not born as often as mortal children, for if they were middle earth would be crawling with immortals.

Legolas wanted to cry, he knew what elflings of that age were like, bossy and mean. Two elflings who were close to their majority had teased him mercilessly months before when his leggings became tangled in some garden bushes and he was forced to walk home with his under clothing on display.

Thranduil saw the disappointment and sorrow on Legolas' little face. He felt terrible. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he made his sincerest apology.

"I'm sorry 'Las, really, they are still young yet, they may want to play with you." He knew it was a poor statement.

Legolas looked up into his Adar's sad face and forced a smile. "It's okay Ada, I'd rather look at my picture books anyway."

Thranduil grimaced, the elfling was trying to make him feel better, it only succeeded in making him feel worse. The king looked thoughtfully at the last robe in his closet before pulling it out and slipping it on.

"You know Legolas," He said while closing the clasps on the pale green breast. "I still need a noble elf for one last job, it is a very important task and I would only allow my most trusted elf to do it. "

Legolas' eyes went wide, "What is it Ada?"

"Oh...I need someone who knows the palace and grounds very well so that they can show them to our twin guests, they have never been here before and I need a responsible elf who can show them all of our best rooms and gardens. Oh yes, and that tree...the one you like so much, someone will have to introduce the twins to the tree of course." Thranduil had turned his back so that he wouldn't give himself away to Legolas with the large grin on his face.

"I know the palace Ada!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right you do don't you. You know the palace and the grounds too. Hmmm, no one knows that tree like you do and you are my most trusted elf as well. Legolas, would you do this job for me?" Thranduil couldn't hide the smile in his voice.

Legolas hopped off the bed and thrust his arms tightly around Thranduil's leg. "You mean it Ada? Really?" Legolas asked beaming up at him.

Thranduil smoothed a hand lovingly down the prince's face. "Yes Legolas, you can show them around the palace, but don't leave the grounds understand?"

"No, I meant do you really mean I'm your most trusted elf?" Legolas ducked his head.

"Of course you are." Thranduil soothed. "Now, I think you should get ready for such an important task don't you?"

Legolas beamed up at him "I love you my Ada." He said before running off to his room.

"Have some one help you Legolas!" Thranduil shouted after him, wincing at the number of times that his elfling had dressed himself in tattered leggings, a backward tunic and a jeweled tiara used only for weddings.

Legolas rushed out to stand beside his father amongst the welcoming party that had gathered in front of the palace.

"There you are Legolas! I was about to send someone..." Thranduil paused, looking over the elfling and quickly looking down at himself.

"I look just like you Ada!" Legolas shouted proudly.

The King swiped a hand over his face. "Yes...you do. I suppose it's too late to change that." Thranduil glared at the prince's minder who looked horrified. She suddenly realized why Legolas had insisted on that particular robe.

Standing proudly beside his Adar, Legolas tried valiantly to mimic the stern features that Thranduil seemed to always be sporting. His endeavor failed as he was taken over by excited wiggling and giggles he smothered with his hand when he saw the Rivendell party arriving.

Elrond dismounted gracefully at the gate and was followed by his two sons in his procession to meet the king. Elrond did not stifle his grin when he approached and saw one very no nonsense king beside a matching wide eyed elfling that was trying desperately to stand still under the onslaught of his curiosity.

"Thranduil, I am honored to be in your presence once more." Elrond stated regally before extending his hand from his chest, his sons following suit.

"We are honored to have you Lord Elrond. Welcome to Mirkwood, I hope that you will enjoy your stay." Thranduil said repeated the gesture.

"These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond introduced.

"We thank you for your hospitality King Thranduil, we are in your service." The two replied bowing slightly.

"Well met, and this is my son Legolas." Thranduil knew he had to act quickly before Legolas' composure dissolved completely.

Before the visiting elves could greet him he burst forth, "Hello I'm Legolas and I live here and I get to show you the palace!" Legolas beamed breathlessly and then frowned and ducked his head, that wasn't what he was supposed to say. He had forgotten what he had practiced!

Legolas looked up under lowered lashes to survey the damage but the visitors bore smiles on their faces. Thranduil nudged him and he looked up as his Adar mouthed the words to him.

"Oh yes, now I remember Ada! I am honored to meet you Lord Elrond and Eldan and Elroher, welcome to Mirkwood." He gestured awkwardly.

Elrond chuckled, "Well met prince Legolas!"

Elrond had barely uttered his greeting when his hand was being grasped by two small ones. "Come, you have to see the palace and the gardens and my favorite tree! Legolas tugged Elrond's arm.

Elrond was overcome, how could such an exuberant child come from a stuffy elf like Thranduil? Perhaps he had misunderstood the king all of these years. He laughed as the elfling pulled him forward.

"Legolas, you may show the Elrond's sons the palace. Elrond and I have things to discuss." Thranduil said a bit exasperated prying the prince's hands off the Lord.

"Okay Ada!" Legolas said with barely contained excitement as he released Elrond and lunged for the twins.

As Legolas pulled the twins off Elrond looked at the king with raised eyebrows. Thranduil shrugged and a small smile cracked his stern facade.

"He takes after his mother." He said simply before leading Elrond into the palace at a much slower rate.

The twins turned smirked to each other as Legolas excitedly pointed to tapestrys and told all of the thrilling stories he had heard about the characters and nature stitched into them.

This elfling was at least entertaining, with what their father had told them about Thranduil, they were certain that they would be in for a dull visit. They were rapidly becoming fond of the elfling despite the fact that he talked more than anyone they had ever known.

By the time they reached the gardens they were fulling relaxed in the presence of their exuberant host and enjoyed his lilting, all be it rapid, dialect. The beauty of the gardens settled him though and the twins were awed at the splendor of the well cared for greenery.

Legolas was very good about naming the plants for them and then they came upon a large willow that the prince had dubbed his 'favorite'. "Isn't it wonderful?" Legolas sighed as he grasped the trunk and nimbly swung up into its branches. The tree rocked the elfling ever so slightly, welcoming him. Elladan and Elrohir could not see what Legolas saw nor hear the whispers that he could hear but they nodded and smiled.

Later the three settled by a stream as the day faded and the twins told Legolas about Rivendell. Legolas sat enthralled with the tales and did what he had come to do lately when listening to entertaining stories, he moved his tooth with his tongue.

He didn't know why but recently he had been able to move it. He would move the tooth back and forth, it hurt a bit but it also felt good, like scratching an itch.

So the prince lay in the grass on his belly listening to his new friends and moving his tooth when all of the sudden the the strangest thing happened! The tooth wasn't there to wiggle anymore! suddenly sitting up Legolas pulled the bloody tooth out of his mouth.

The twins paused their story when they saw the prince turn pale and holding his front tooth in his hand. Legolas was speechless, what had he done. He had ruined himself!

If only he had not played with it his tooth would still be in his mouth where it belonged! Now he would go the rest of his life without this tooth! Legolas tried desperately to put it back but it wouldn't stick.

Elladan, never missing a chance to tease, said

"Oh no Legolas your tooth has fallen out! You know what that means? Tell him Elrohir."

"Loosing a tooth," Elrohir paused trying to think quickly. "Loosing a tooth means that you are turning into an Orc!"

If it were possible, Legolas turned whiter.

"A..an Orc?" He squeaked.

"Yes," Elladan said. "and you had better not let your Adar see he will be terribly cross with you."

Legolas gulped. He wanted to cry, he stared at the tooth in utter shock. "Help me! You gotta help me put it back in! I don't want to be an Orc!"

"Don't worry Legolas we will help you." Elrohir said, this was going to be fun!

"What do I do?" Legolas wailed.

"Quick, we need flour and water, where is the kitchen!" Elrohir asked dramatically.

Racing into the kitchens, Legolas saw that they were full, elves were busy preparing for the feast. It was easy for the small elf to sneak in unnoticed amongst the hurry and distraction. Spotting a large sack flour the prince snatched it from the floor and tugged it back to the waiting twins in the hall. "I have it!" He replied breathlessly, the sack heavy in his small hands.

"Hurry lets go back to the stream!" Elladan urged, near busting with laughter.

"There now Legolas open your hands and we'll mix the flour with the water and stick that tooth in for you!" Elledan shared a smirk with his brother at their game.

After mixing the paste, Legolas stuck a glob on his fallen tooth and pressed it back in place with tremendous force. "It worked!" Legolas exclaimed and then smiled allowing the tooth to fall into his lap.

"Oh no!" The prince grasped his tunic with his dripping pasty hands. "I'm gonna be and Orc!" He wailed.

"No you won't Legolas," Elrohir chuckled, not being able to control his mirth. "perhaps you are not pasty enough."

"Yes, we must make you more pasty Legolas, get into the stream." Elladan added to his brothers suggestion.

Legolas got into the stream and looked at them so beseechingly that they were struck with guilt...for a moment. "What now?" The little prince asked.

Elledan unceremoniously dumped the entire bag of flour over Legolas' golden head. "Now dunk just a little and get good and pasty Legolas, we'll get that tooth back in!" Elledan commanded.

Legolas emerged extremely sticky from the stream, 'It must surely work this time!' He thought as he stuck the top of the tooth into the glue on his head and jammed it back into his mouth again.

Just has he was doing so he heard his Adar calling for him, he snapped his mouth shut and then gulped, amply swallowing his tooth!

As Elrond and Thranduil approached, Elladan and Elrohir swiftly walked into a wooded part of the garden.

"Legolas there you are I've been..." Thranduil paused in horror, there stood the prince of Mirkwood covered from head to toe in drippy paste. "What in Arda...Legolas! What are you doing!"

Legolas was unable to move. 'i just swallowed it! I swallowed my tooth! It's gone forever! I'm sure to be an Orc now!' He thought desperately.

Legolas wanted to answer his ada, bury his face in his Adar's tunic and tell him of the awful thing that had happened and how his son would now be an Orc, but he couldn't.

Maybe there was hope left, he didn't want his father to know just yet of the tragedy so he couldn't just open his mouth and reply...else he would see!

"Legolas you answer me!" Thranduil bellowed. Elrond cringed behind him, the happy little elfling he had met hours before looked so distraught! This was not lost on Thranduil, he softened a bit, how could the elfling always manage to get in such mischief?

Just then the twins came out of the woods "Legolas what happened to you?" Elrohir exclaimed. Legolas was confused for a moment before he realized that they were helping him, they were not going to let his Adar know he was becoming an Orc.

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas get inside and take a bath and be quick about it, we will see you in the dining hall when you are through. Now hurry!" Thranduil sighed exasperated before rushing his son along with a solid swat that made the prince yelp and left the king with a handful of paste.

TBC


End file.
